A Happy Ending
by Prince Of Hope
Summary: With the Raven defeated and Dosselmyer's story at a close Ahiru is left once again as a simple duck. Her life as Princess Tutu came to an end, or has it? A story can always be rewritten and Mytho proves that even theirs can as well. Ahiru x Mytho Ficle


I do not own the anime Princess Tutu.

____________________

Ahiru, the small and frail yellow duck that fell in love with a wonderful prince, was now back to being that small duckling she was before everything had started. Her brilliant blue eyes were dull and filled with sadness, despite her joy for helping the prince, despite her joy for making him smile and happy, she was so hurt. She knew how it would end, from the beginning she knew, but instead she choose to get hung up over the boy and everyone she befriended. Before she knew it, she was falling hard. She liked them too much to go back to being the mere duck who swam in the local pond.

Here she was, alone in her small pond where she floated about the water in a sad state. Fakir visited occasionally, Rue did as well, both of them always talked to Ahiru about things that had happened. Silly things, boring things, sad things, interesting things, all of them somehow came across and reached the ducks ears. They never spoke of the horrible raven, it's defeat and appearance merely a reminder of all the hurtful things that took place before it's reappearance. It was almost like all that never happened, but Ahiru remembered it all move for move. She still wondered if that's all she was really meant for within the story and weather it was all worth it.

She shook her head before quaking out to scold herself. Of course it was worth it! She made the prince smile, she was able to make him smile again. And his first whole hearted smile was for her and only her. It made her heart flutter to remember those times. It was such a happy moment in her life. It still made her smile within herself.

This particular week though, she was dreadfully sad. Fakir and Rue had yet to visit her within the last six days and she didn't know why. She was tempted to wander off and see why but she felt such shame to walk in there a duck she decided against it. So instead she sulked within the tall reeds and grasses surrounding the pond and cried to herself, worry and wonder filling her.

"Quak." She cried out softly, her voice lost in the foggy air.

Within minutes she could hear the ground move slightly, someone's weight shifting the weak dirt beneath the grass. Soon enough a stick broke and Ahiru was looking for the identity of who came to visit; Fakir or Rue. When she spotted who it was her heart almost stopped and she had to duck under the water to keep herself from fainting. She was well hidden so he couldn't see her but the prince she loved was soon calling out to her.

"Tutu, I know you're here. Fakir and Rue told me so. Please come out, please...?" He sounded almost sad when he called out, different than when she first met him. His voice was filled with so much emotion now.

Ahiru couldn't help but slowly come out from where she was, waddling her feet under the water to push her over in front of the boy. He looked down at her with a faint smile on his lips, his bright golden eyes shining with delight to see the small duck once again. He kneeled down and scooped her up gently before holding her up by his face eye level.

"I'm sorry Tutu." He gave the small duck a hug and all she could do was wonder why and relax in his arms. He continued in a meek voice, eyes tightly shut. "I know how you feel Ahiru. I feel the same way. About you. About Tutu. And for this, I'm sorry."

Ahiru could hear the cries in his voice, this seemed to break her heart even more. She moved to pull away from him and he moved her back so she could look at him. Although she had so much to say, all that came out were weak little "quacks." She moved her wing and wiped away his tears, her own eyes filling with them too. Mytho gave a sad smile. "I want to be able to stay at your side."

"Quack."

"What's this? The prince wants to stay with the little duck who doesn't belong? He'd turn away from the end that's wrote and make himself his own? What will you do, little Ahiru?" Dosselmyer spoke as he watched the scene unfold. "What will you do, Princess Tutu?"

As Mytho felt it time to return to the school he smiled at Ahiru once more. Quickly he gave the duck a simple and sweet kiss, something he had hoped to do more before she returned to being a duck. However, this kiss was different, this kiss wasn't just something that he did and left with no simple meaning. This kiss radiated a warm yellow light that shone and enveloped the small duck. Mytho watched in curiosity as slowly the light took shape, Ahiru's human form soon appearing before the prince. Mytho's eyes shined as Ahiru stood dressed in her Princess Tutu costume, the yellow light shining around her in a now silver white color. Mytho smiled and Ahiru as well, both simply standing in place before hugging one another.

"A kiss. A kiss is the key. For the prince to kiss the duck and she shall transform into Princess Tutu. I've watched my story, now let me hear yours, one final time." This time, instead of intending to interfere and write the lines and plot he wished, he felt it was time to sit back and let it go as they meant it to be. He watched through his spinning gears as Ahiru and Mytho walked hand in hand.


End file.
